Refrigeration systems typically include a refrigerant that circulates through a series of components in a closed system to maintain a cold region (e.g., a region with a temperature below the temperature of the surroundings). One exemplary refrigeration system is a vapor refrigeration system including a compressor. Such a refrigeration system may be used, for example, to maintain a desired temperature within a temperature controlled storage device, such as a refrigerated display case, coolers, freezers, etc. The refrigeration systems may have a first portion with equipment intended to maintain a first temperature (such as a low temperature) and a second temperature (such as a medium temperature). The refrigerant in the low temperature portion and the refrigerant in the medium temperature portion are condensed in condensers which require a source of a coolant.
Different refrigerants maybe be used in different vapor compression refrigeration systems to maintain cases at several different temperatures. However, using different refrigerants typically requires separate closed loop systems and additional piping and equipment.
Further, with a traditional refrigeration system, if the amount of space needing for cooling is increased, for instance, by adding additional chilled display cases, equipment such as compressors may have to be replaced to accommodate the additional cooling load.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a modular refrigeration system capable of using CO2 as a refrigerant for cooling refrigeration devices operating at different temperatures.